My Immortal a fanfiction about a fanfiction
by Niju-the-neutral
Summary: I was not fortunate enough to read the original My Immortal, once on this very website, but i have found a means by which to show just how much i loved it. Most everything about the story shall be told to you by the old one, and in Authors notes.
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal

A fan fiction about a fan fiction

As written by Justin Hesse/ Niju the Neutral

(AN)

After reading the original _My Immortal_ by Tara Gilesbie I found my self in a need to show how I liked it. I had to choose a means by which to express myself that fully covered the story, so I chose the way Tara disgraced Harry Potter. Fan Fiction. Unfortunately beyond this message, you will be able to understand most of what I write. Sorry for a lacking of Lulz, but I honestly find it neigh impossible to write in an obvious mis-fashion as Tara.

I will start off in the beginning and try to recreate the entire story, but maybe in a good way. Essentially I'm correcting her story however, if I get bored I might randomly kill off characters, including the Immortal Ebony (Enoby) and replace them with sensible people. Maybe, maybe not. If I do they will die in a means that I like and find fitting for them. Thank you and enjoy

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Ebony Dark 'ness Dementia Raven Way. I have long ebony hair with purple streaks everywhere and is tipped red. My hair runs down my face at random intervals throughout the day, like it has a mind of its own, but is otherwise perfect in my own opinion. My eyes appear as tear drops and are a darker shade of blue. In fact some people say I look a lot like Amy Lee. (Please don't know who she is)

I would probably define myself as an average Vampire- student. You know drinking the blood of the students every now and again, but no one seems to mind, save for the fucking preps. The list of preps includes everybody but myself and myself. (If you wanted to know) Now I say that I'm an average vampire, well I kind of lied. You see I have straight teeth, you know no Fangs ad all that.

I suppose I should tell you about the school I go to. Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry is the name of the school. Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier as well; I'm a witch (Damn one letter off). While at school we have to wear a uniform, I always get away with wearing whatever I want. I suppose if your teachers are afraid of you, you can do whatever you want. Granted it also means that they hate you for no apparent reason.

All of my clothes come from a store that is rather hard to find here in England, Hot Topic. In fact what I was wearing right now is from Hot Topic, a Black Corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I put on Black lipstick, with black eye liner and red eye shadow. I don't need any foundation; some times being a vampire has its advantages.

As I walked outside of the slytherin dormitory preps followed my every move with their eyes. Now not to be rude to them I gave them the vampire salute, unfortunately it's also known as The Bird.

"Hey Ebony." Shouted a voice.

I looked up to see Draco Malfoy running towards me. "What's up Draco?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Nothing." He said in response

I would have loved to talk longer with him, but my friends called me over so I really couldn't


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I awoke to find it raining ice. I climbed out of my bed (A gigantic black and red coffin) and found my morning bottle of Blood. (my main supply of blood, when not the student here at Hogwarts, is Anime characters. They all gave roughly 47 gallons of blood per limb.)

I got dressed in a black leather dress, pentagram neckless, combat boots and black fishnet leggings. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. Well at least I tried, my hair refuses to co-operate everyday.

My friend Willow woke up after I was done dressing. She grinned shrilly and tackled me to the ground in a search for answers.

"OMFG Ebony, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah…. and?" I said, blushing slightly.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"I so fucking don't." I replied, blushing harder.

"Yeah right." Willow said.

After Willow got into her uniform we left the Slytherin Dormitory and entered The Great Hall for breakfast. I wasn't hungry so I sat there next to Willow as she munched down a muffin. Draco saw us, mainly me, walk in and walked toward where we were sitting.

"Hi." He said in a flirty tone to us, mainly me.

"Hi" I said back for the both of us. Willow still had muffin in her face.

"So do you know what's happening tonight?" Draco asked.

I shook my head.

"GCs coming to Hogsmeade tonight. I just wanted to know if you'd come with me Ebony." He said blushing slightly.

"Oh. My. God. I screamed. I love GC, not as much as MCR, but I still love them. Of course I'll go with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather mini-dress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I did what I could with my hair. (Which was nothing) I started to feel a little depressed. So I did something EMO (Not Gothic, Emos cut them selves Goths do Not. Doesn't really matter to m though, I'm neither.) As the blood from my wrists flowed I read a depressing book (Because It always helps) and waited for Draco in the Dorm rooms Commons area.

Draco came out of the boys dorm in a simple plan shirt black cargo pants, black nails, and eyeliner. (Because he's an Emo fag… I mean a unique individual we all care about)

"Hi Draco." I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony, well shall we go?" he said motioning to the door.

"Sure." I said.

We walked to the Hogwarts Garage, better known as the Room of Requirements, and found a neat flying car. (You know because Hogsmeade is so far away from Hogwarts.) It was a Black Mercedes Benz.

We drove off to the concert smoking cigarettes and doing drugs. When we got to the concert we moshed all the way up to the front of the stage. We hoped up and down to good charlotte

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.  
Suddenly Draco looked sad.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.  
"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.  
"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.  
"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest


End file.
